Rise of The Spartan:The Dark Reign Saga
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: When a new hero whose power rivals the Sentry mysteriously appears and opposes Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers, The Marvel Universe is changed drastically as a result. Dark Reign AU and onward. Spider-Man X Ms. Marvel, OC X Scarlet Witch
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All properties and characters are owned by Marvel.  
**

**Note: Inspired by the works of RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS, Reborn Dark Phoenix, and Dakkaman777.  
**

**This will be mostly AU, starting with Dark Reign and onwards.  
**

**Main Pairings: Spider-Man/Ms. Marvel, OC/Scarlet Witch  
**

* * *

_I am Uatu the Watcher_

_It is my duty to observe, but never interfere, with the course of all existence on the planet Earth. Both my brothers and I have witnessed many events that have tested the many heroes and protectors of multiple worlds._

_At this moment my gaze is fixed upon the current actions of the Avengers, The X Men, and the Fantastic Four.  
_

_After a long and difficult battle against The Skrull Queen Veranke and her army of Super Skrulls, it all ended when Norman Osborn formerly known as the Green Goblin shot and killed the Skrull Queen._

_Due to this S.H.I.E.L.D. was dissolved and Tony Stark who is better known as the hero Iron Man was removed from his position as director and Norman Osborn was put in his place._

_Now he rules the entire superhuman community with an iron fist with an army of the world's most dangerous villains at his disposal and there is nothing I can do about it._

_But there is still hope for the people of Earth._

_A being unlike any other in this universe who has proven himself worthy of my attention. He is a man that will bring about change to the world and many events to come._

_He will rise up and banish all forces of darkness in this world, so says the Watcher._

_All I can do is sit and observe what comes to pass. And as a watcher, it is my greatest blessing and greatest curse._

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a lone figure was currently watching the recent exploits of earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, The X-Men, and the Fantastic Four on multiple TV screens. He had been watching them for 10 years now, seeing the heroes save the world on a daily basis but also seeing them go through the greatest of tragedies. He knew almost everything about each and every hero and villain, their secret identities, all of their powers and abilities, and even their personal histories. He took his time observing all of the events leading up to this point. The Disassembling of the Avengers, The mutant decimation on M-Day, The Civil War that divided the heroes onto opposing sides, The Hulk's revenge on the Illuminati, The Skrull Invasion, The coming of Hope Summers the Mutant Messiah, and most recently Norman Osborn being held as the world's greatest hero after killing the Skrull Queen Veranke.

He now was the new director of SHIELD now renamed HAMMER and is now the leader of his very own team of Avengers consisting of former villains and heroes with known mental problems. Osborn even went as far as to steal one of Tony Stark's Iron Man armors and dubbing himself the Iron Patriot. The figure knew exactly about Osborn's actions during his reign and what lengths he would go to keep himself in power.

"This has got to stop, A weakling like Osborn shouldn't even have this much power," The figure said.

After he was done going over all of the footage, the figure got up and then walked over to the armory of his secret base to retrieve his weapons. The room itself was filled with advanced weaponry and technology that was beyond human capability. He had kept all of this hidden from the likes of SHIELD, SWORD, and even terrorist organizations like Hydra and AIM. As far he knew they didn't even know this base existed.

Preserved on the wall were two chained blades. Their design featured horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades. These were known as the Blades of Destruction and they were considered to be on the same level as Thor's hammer Mjolnir.

After examining them to see if they were in top condition, he sheathed them on his back and went to grab his other equipment. Hanging on the wall was a golden armlet that was constituted into three main parts, the upper shoulder section, the biceps section and the lower arm section. The design seen in the two lower parts resemble to horn images, which is meant to represent the animal known as the ram. This armor was known as the Golden Fleece. After putting the armor on his right arm he did some punches and kicks to see if he was in good shape.

He needed to be for the upcoming battles ahead. After 10 years of intense training on harnessing his immense power, pushing his body and mind to their very limits, and mastering thousands of techniques he was ready to challenge the world's most powerful beings. Osborn's reign has gone on long enough and if hedidn't stop him the world will be dragged into darkness. He could sense what was coming. He needed to bring new hope to the world's heroes and restore things to the way they were before the Registration Act.

"There is no place you can hide from me Osborn, I am coming for you." He muttered to himself.

After making sure he had everything he needed, he went outside through the hidden entrance of the base. Outside the entrance you could see that the entire fortress was on a series of cliffs and bluffs overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. This was on an island that has never been discovered and Jonathan preferred to keep it that way until he could learn to trust the entire superhero community. There was no turning back now and his actions to come will change the course of history forever.

Engulfing himself in a red aura, he flew off straight to New York City.

* * *

_**And that true believers is where are story truly begins. For the continuity this is set in Dark Reign but before The List arc.**_

My OC is based on the characters Kratos, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Vegeta.

This story will include characters from various corners of the Marvel Universe.

_**Certain events will be altered since this is an AU.  
**_

_**Characters such as Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, and the Scarlet Witch will have play big roles in this story.  
**_

_**So what do you guys think of this concept? How can I make this better? Who do you want The Spartan to fight in the next chapter? Be sure to leave a review in the comments section.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well it's been a while since I've worked on this story, here is the official first chapter of the Dark Reign Saga for Rise of the Spartan; I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I plan to write openings for all of the sagas by the way.  
**

* * *

_Insert Theme: Fairy Tail Opening 3 Ft._

_(The scene shows a lone figure standing on a cliff formation with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The figure is revealed to be the Spartan. He then opens his eyes and raises his fist as it glows with red energy.)_

_Woe Woe Woe..._

**Rise of the Spartan**

_(The scene then shows the New Avengers such as Spiderman, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Ms Marvel looking injured after fighting a Jotun, they all looked surprised as they see the Spartan standing on the defeated Jotun yelling in victory.) _

_Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru (It'll be all right! I'll yell it out countless times.)_

_(It then switches to Carol looking at the sunset looking forlorn he then turns around and sees Wolverine with his arms crossed smirking, Spiderman giving a thumbs up, and the Spartan raising his fist into the air, this causes Carol to smile a bit, feeling happy that to see her closest friends by her side.)_

_Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru (I believe your every tomorrow will be shining.)_

Y_ume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten (The intersection of all people whose dreams have come true is one point)_

_( It then cuts to Jessica Drew distancing herself from the other New Avengers and then to Carol and Karla Sofen facing away from each other.)_

_Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo (Never giving up. And that's why we're not gonna lose!)_

_(It then switches to both the Sentry with his eyes glowing red and Iron Patriot looking stoic. Then the Spartan appears right in front of them and shoots a ki blast at the screen.)_

_Mukaikaze ni nagasa re kujike sou na toki wa (When it seems like you'll be blown away by the headwinds)_

_(Then we see Spider-Man confronting Harry Osborn in his American Son armor and Wolverine about fight Daken to the death.)_

_Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou (Grasp this land, try to take a chance.)_

_(Scene then shows Steve Rogers reclaiming his body from the Red Skull and Tony Stark having his consciousness restored.)_

_Kimi wa hitori nanka janaize?_ (_Because you're not alone anymore, got it?)_

_(It then cuts to the Spartan, The New Avengers, Young Avengers, and Secret Warriors all getting prepared to arrive at Asgard to confront Norman Osborn's forces.)_

_Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no IKA shita yume akiramenaide (Go forward, more and more! Don't give up on your awesome dream!) (Woe Woe Woe)_

_(The scene then switches to show Iron Patriot, Dark Avengers, Victoria Hand, The Thunderbolts Initiative, and the Sentry now fully succumbed to the Void in attendance.)_

_Sou naitenai de susume MY WAY ima (That's right, don't cry! Move on, my way!) Now, with the light shining down upon you) (Woe Woe Woe)_

_(It Then shows the heroes rushing straight at the Sentry only for him to counter by shooting multiple dark tendrils at them)_

_Kimi o terashiten da hikari (Don't even think about something like giving up!) (Woe Woe Woe)  
Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (Even if you trade being hurt again for strength.) (Woe Woe Woe)_

_(Iron Man is effortlessly knocked away by the tendrils while Thor evades them and briefly clashes with the Void before being knocked away then the Spartan attempts to attack him from behind but manages to dodge by flying up.)_

_Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa (Your eyes, always looking straight ahead,)_

_(The scene then show both the Spartan and the Sentry engaging in brutal clash all across Asgard as they try to overcome one another. It all comes to head as their fists collide, creating a massive shockwave.)_

_Ima mieru daro hikari (Now can surely see the light!)_

_(The heroes watch in amazement at the battle while Thor prepares a lightning strike, The Spartan with his aura blazing, and the Sentry transforming into the Void itself.)_

_Woe Woe Woe..._

_(It then ends with the heroes and the villains confronting each other in Asgard with the Void looking down on them.)_

_End Theme  
_

* * *

The city of New York was currently in a state of disarray as Robert Reynolds better know as the Sentry was causing all kinds of destruction to the city. After an attempt on to kill him by his wife Lindy Lee with Noh-Varr's ray gun, but The Void resurrected Robert and tried to kill her itself but Robert battled his dark half, the former reminding the Void of their deal. The Sentry fought Void in order to keep him from killing Lindy. In a desperate attempt, Robert flew as fast as he could out of Avengers tower, and into space, heading for the sun. Robert then tried to kill himself by flying into the sun disintegrating himself, but even that wasn't enough to kill him. The Void guided Robert back to Earth, convincing Robert on the way that everything he did was a failure, and that he should just give the Void control, because everything _he_ did was a success. Robert then let go of his control. Now there seems to be nothing that can stop this consuming darkness. Until _now _that is.

A red aura descended into one of the city's alleyways where it dissipated revealing a familiar figure.

"Well...it's about time," The Spartan said, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Even with the universe's most powerful being rampaging through New York City, villains still find a way cause trouble. That was the case with the super villain team known as the Wrecking Crew who were busy doing what they do best: wrecking everything in sight.

"Ha ha! With those wannabe heroes busy with that psycho, we're free to tear this city apart!" The Wrecker said with glee.

"Hey boss, who's that?" Cannonball asked as he pointed to a mysterious figure standing nearby.

"Tch, it's just some kid. What the hell do you want?!"

"Oh...nothing really," The Spartan said calmly still keeping that same grin, he then held up his left arm. His hand glowing with red energy.

"Look kid, why don't you just go off and play pretend somewhere else. You're not worth our time," said Wrecker.

"Uh, Wrecker?" Piledriver asked.

Then suddenly they were engulfed by a massive energy blast which caused a massive explosion that could be seen from a great distance. When the dust settled The Wrecking Crew laid unconscious covered with severe burns.

"Sorry...but if you can't even put up with _that_, then clearly _you're_ not worth the time," The Spartan said condescendingly as he teleported away.

* * *

The Void enjoyed causing this much destruction, now that he had full control over Robert's body, he was free to make everyone that stood in his way suffer.

"Heh, now I can tell _you're_ a different story."

The Void turned to see someone he wasn't familiar with. This person didn't dress like any other costumed hero but in civilian clothes. His most distinguishing features was golden armor around his right arm and a large sword strapped to his back. Smirking at the challenge, Void charged straight at the mysterious figure only for him to disappear in a blink of an eye. Void looked up to see the kid looking down on him on top of one of the city's skyscrapers. In a flash, he he was right where he was, staring at him face to face.

"Hey, missed me?" The Spartan said in a smug tone.

Void growled and rushed at him again, only to be shocked as the Spartan blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach, Void was even more surprised that he felt pain from that kick, only a few have been able to inflict pain on him. The Spartan then shot an energy barrage at Void, forcing him to block the incoming blasts.

_**"What the hell?! Why do I feel this much pain from his attacks?!" **_Void wondered angrily.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next as he then felt a sharp tug on his cape, he turned around to see the Spartan having firmly grabbed onto his cape. With a mighty throw, the Spartan easily tossed Void straight into an adjacent skyscraper. Void soon burst out looking absolutely _livid_. This child that dared to challenge him will suffer dearly. He then unleashed numerous dark tendrils at the Spartan, but he was able to dodge the incoming tendrils and then countered by taking his sword out and rapidly slicing each and every one of them. He then flew up towards Void and slashed him across the chest with his sword. Void screamed in pain as he clutched his chest. The Spartan slashed him again, down the right side of his body, severing his right arm. He released an agonizing scream. Normally he would of shrug these injuries off as they were nothing, but something was preventing these wounds from healing fast enough. It was probably the kid's weapon, but what sort of weapon can hurt him this much?

Before Void could process this any further, he looked up to see his new adversary holding his hands out to charge another energy blast. He prepared to block it knowing that an attack like that would deal a lot damage but froze as he saw the look in the Spartan's eyes. They were like a predator's focusing on its prey, It made made him feel something he thought was nonexistent to him. Was it..._fear_?

That was Void's last thought before he was engulfed by the massive blast, He released a loud pained scream. At which point his body was sent shooting down into the heart of the city.

_**"...how..."  
**_

* * *

The Spartan landed near where the Sentry/Void landed, the individual in question was lying unconscious in a massive crater.

"Hmph..." The Spartan smirked triumphantly, he looked to see the Iron Patriot landing opposite where he was.

"What the hell happened here?!" he demanded.

"Oh this? We were just having a friendly match. He lost."

"Lost!?" Osborn yelled, gazing down at his attack dog's unconscious form.

"That was fun," The Spartan began as Robert weakly opened his eyes, "But I suggest you don't try and mess with me like that again. You don't know what you're dealing with. I tell you what though," he said as he pointed directly at Osborn, "When this man's ambition crumbles and you're just a mere shell of your former self, That's the next time we'll fight. I trust that's a fair amount of time for you to get better. Oh...and I guess while you're at it, see a doctor. A good one."

In a flash, he disappeared.

A moment later Victoria Hand, the rest of the Dark Avengers, and numerous H.A.M.M.E.R. agents arrived at the scene.

"Osborn," shouted Victoria, "What just happened here and who the hell was that?!"

Any more questions were stopped as she saw Osborn's hands trembling with barely contained rage.

"I want you all to find that kid and bring him to me either dead or alive! But I much prefer dead!"

**Ending Theme: Sonic Unleashed OST - Endless Possibilities.  
**

* * *

**AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
